BebopVox
Keith Steinbach (born ), known online as BebopVox is an American gamer on YouTube and prominent member of the Minecraft community who is known for his series called "The Minecraft Monday Show" and as a former member of the Yogscast network, though his YouTube name still has "YOGSCAST" in it. From December 15, 2015 to July 24, 2016 his channel was on hiatus. History BebopVox created his YouTube channel back in 2006, making it one of the earlist YouTube channels to exist. His first video was uploaded on October 29, 2006, and shortly afterwards, four more videos were uploaded. However, he hadn't uploaded another video until December 29, 2010. This video was a video of him playing a game called Perpetuum. After starting his Perpetuum series, viewers recommended that he play Minecraft. His first Minecraft video was called "We Suck At Minecraft". Regardless of how much he believed that he was terrible at playing it, he starting making a show called The Minecraft Monday Show. The show quickly became very popular and now has a total of over 160 episodes, meaning that more than a fourth of his videos are part of the series. BebopVox has finally returned to YouTube after 7 months of inactivity. Minecraft Monday Show The first episode of the Minecraft Monday Show was uploaded on February 11, 2011. The series was started with the purpose of informing users that play Minecraft what all was going on in the Minecraft community and what all was being developed in a ten-minute episode so that players didn't have to spend time looking it up themselves and have more time to play Minecraft. BebopVox started off the series using a greenscreen to make a studio he built in Minecraft appear in the background. However, after about twelve episodes, he swithed to recording the show with him sitting in front of his computer. He turned one of the monitors to face the camera so that he could show visually what was going on. However, he then switched to a white background in episode 16. Instead of having a computer monitor or TV to show the news visually, he edited a "Minecraft TV" into the video. In episode 20, BebopVox instead decided to finally build his own real-life set to record in. He used the set that he had built for the longest period of time. The set received small changes from episode to episode, but the overall design remained the same. He used the set up until episode 83. Episode 83 was called "Minecraft Studio MURDER!" Slowly through the video, different bits and pieces of the studio disappear. By the end of the video, the studio was just a plain white wall. In Episode 84, BebopVox showcased his new studio, which was based greatly off of the old one, but not as cluttered. The new studio also had a Minecraft designed wall behind it rather than a plain white wall. In episode 117, BebopVox announced that he would be moving. Episodes 118 through 122 featured several different locations of recording. Episode 123 showcased his new set. In episode 156, BebopVox again announced that he would be moving since he finally left the air force so that he could start making YouTube videos full-time. In episode 157, BebopVox started using a greenscreen again showing another studio from within Minecraft. The greenscreen is still currently being used. BebopVox says that he is still working on a new set, however he is undecided whether he is going to revert to greenscreen or build another set in real life. Air Force BebopVox is also a former member of the U.S. Air Force. He had been in the Air Force for about four years until he decided to leave the Air Force so that he could focus on making YouTube videos full-time. Several of his videos have featured him at the Air Force base in Germany that he was stationed at. Before he finally decided to leave the Air Force, he had been relocated to the state of Texas. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers